User talk:Aberk81
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mailbox's Birthday page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sandra Cheeks (talk) 02:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) hi Cop3322 (talk) 17:17, December 20, 2014 (UTC)trevor hi Can u do my ideas? Tigger’s big band ( flute ) The alphabet train ( zipper ) Cop3322 (talk) 17:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC)trevor hi trt Cop3322 (talk) 17:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC)trevor trees I love your new profile picture! :) (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 05:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC)) The reason why I removed sound files is because they were invalid. (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 21:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC)) Check this out http://bluescluesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beta_Episodes Sounds Hey Aberk81, my name is Murray Fisher. I've noticed there had been some sounds on the List of Voice Over Kids' Lines Cues and was wondering how you upload them on this wiki. Leave an answer on my talk page. RedJaguars52 (talk) 20:06, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply How to I do that? Gamerman1990 (talk) 00:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I did what I can to tell 1kelpar on how you feel but you should try telling this user name yourself. Gamerman1990 (talk) 02:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Response According to my friend Matt (BackyardigansKaibigan), 1kelpar was a vandal over on my other wiki while I was gone for a while. I don't know what 1kelpar has done here, so could you find a link to the problem you're talking about? Thank you! - Pablor (talk) 23:23, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :I've looked at the problem and it looks to me that 1kelpar might be removing the pictures because he/she thinks it should be on a page specifically for the Spanish version. I could be wrong, but this is the most logical theory I've come up with. - Pablor (talk) 21:06, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I won't be on Wikia in the following weeks so I had to make a decision. Recently, 1kelpar removed Sidetable and Mr. Salt from the pilot's characters present when it was confirmed they were in it through picture and audio proof (and he removed them without explanation), so I have appointed my good friend Matt (BackyardigansKaibigan) as an admin. I feel awful leaving it to him in case of vandalism, because he handles that on my other wiki (The Backyardigans Wiki) already. If your problem persists, consider telling him (or Tbrays30, who will tell him through Chat) about either protecting the pages or temporarily blocking 1kelpar. I'm so sorry that this problem has been going on so long! - Pablor (talk) I took care of it. Hello, Aberk81. I'm BackyardigansKaibigan, the new vandal remover staff member. I blocked 1kelpar. Yes, Parker is a wikiawide vandal who never responds. She was my first vandal in The Backyardigans Wiki, my main wikia. Oh, she will never listen. I noticed she had a prominent reputation here. After recording her activity here, I decided that she needed to be stopped. I ask that you not title any attack-esque titles to your messages, such as "I HATE YOU", on user talks. Thank you for your patience. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 00:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) When did Blue's Clues REALLY jump the shark? There's a debate for when Blue's Clues REALLY jumped the shark. Some people say it jumped when Steve left. Some people say it jumped when the clues started drawing themselves instead of Joe actually drawing them. Some people say it jumped when Blue's Room was launched. When do you think it REALLY jumped the shark? RedJaguars52 (talk) 18:21, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Aberk81 (talk) 20:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps it's when Steve left Hey, about the Portuguese Mailtime theme. I sadly don't know the lyrics for I don't speak Portuguese. But I think the first part says "Shigo Correio". I'm not really Somari 22:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: 1kelpar is removing content again 1kelpar is a vagabond vandal. I blocked her infinitely She doesn't learn, and that's what makes her unwelcoming in Wikia communities. Also, I suggest you cool your jets. No, I don't know she is your enemy. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 09:31, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Chill. Aberk, I noticed that your edit revisions include a phrase of agressive interjection, such as Stop!, "You will be blocked like 1kelpar!". Please, if you have something to say, then leave it on they're message wall (I know, I know, "like they'd read it"). I'm doing everything I can to rid vandals, and I do. Some administrators don't pay attention, thus many socks remain unblocked. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 16:18, September 20, 2015 (UTC) List of Snail's Hiding Places Can you add more lines for seasons 4 and 5 in List of Snail's Hiding Places? Lliam5024(talk) 9:09, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Adding Categories Why won't it let me add categories to Tickety Tock? Lliam5024(talk) 8:08, January 29, 2019 (UTC)